


Sad boy

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Sexual Content, Sadness, Self Harm, new kid, teens are mean in groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Sal and his dad move to a more affordable town. Away from their old life to start a new. Henry makes it seem easy but Sal feels trapped. Watching the same scenes over and over. Constantly being reminded of what he lost. Except there's this boy that just smiles at him. No matter what just smiles like there's nothing wrong.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, past sal fisher/travis phelps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sad boy

Henry fisher is an ok business man. A detailed paralegal with laser focus. His good work and long hours made it possible for him to get relocated. He spent a good few months preparing, setting up a space at a new firm for himself in a smaller town, packing his and his sons home. Selling the property and renting a uhaul. He was pretty excited to get out of jersey and leave their old life behind. Leave the painful reminders of their tragedy. Start new and fresh. 

It took them a good day of straight driving to get to the new town. Plus an extra hour to find the house. It was a small place with two floors and a basement. A pretty decent backyard, even if his son didn't go outside much. He pulled up to the house and gasped at it. "Look son isn't it amazing, a little smaller then our old place but we don't need that much space right" the man tried to sound cheery. "Ya it's nice dad" his son spoke softly, petting the marble colored cat in his lap. "Alright this truck ain't gonna unload it's self" Henry chuckled. He unlocked the doors and got out. 

His son didn't move, he sighed as he looked out at the new house. The brown brick making up a skinny looking home. "What d'ya say wanna explore" the teen asked his furry cat. The creature blinked at him and swayed his tail back and forth. "Alright but only after we unload" he told the cat. The teen opened his door then reached under his cat. He lifted the hefty creature up, getting a low meow in response. "I am careful" the teen told. He raised the cat over his head then set him down over his shoulders. The cat didn't seem to mind, just laid over the shoulders and closed his eyes. 

Sal looked up at the house the best he could, taking in that this was his new life. "Come on kiddo the faster this gets done the faster I can order us some dinner" the man chuckled. Honestly Sal hated it, they always ate out anymore and he was starting to hate pizza. He dragged his feet to the back of the truck to help unload. 

The house was, different. It was kinda skinny. As soon as you walk in there was the stairs leading to the second floor and a hall that was the length of the house. Stretching into the kitchen and out the back door. Sal walked in with his box. The living room was pretty big he guessed. There were old siding doors that lead to another room. It was eerie, like he wasn't suppose to be there. Like he was trespassing. "Well what do you think" his dad asked as he walked in with another box. "It's different" Sal told as he looked up at the ceiling. "Ya it is, different is good, great even" The man enthused. "Ya" the teen mumbled. 

Once the boxes were in and the mattresses placed in the rooms they chose. Henry got in the van and went to drive it to the closest uhaul station. Luckily they drove his car there so he can just go pick it up. Sal and his cat, Gizmo were left alone in the open house. No drapes on the windows made him feel naked some how like he had no privacy. So he went to his new room to open some of his boxes and see what was inside. A lot of horror books, games, horror movies, academic booklets, video games for his gear boy and play station. 

A small tv and guitar in the corner of his room. That was about it, aside from his sheets and a stuffy or two. He didn't have much anymore. Not since he purged his room after getting officially released from the hospital. There was just a lot of painful stuff and after you've been gone for a couple years, your stuff just becomes unfamiliar. He sighed as he looked around. He grabbed his backpack and took out a note book and pen. He sat down on the bed and opened a new page while Gizmo curled up beside him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Dear diary or whatever, its (yy/mm/dd) and we've made it to the new town. Moved everything inside and picked rooms. It's new, different. Auh ok it's another sad thing. I'm not stupid to think we moved just to get a new start. I know dad can't stand thinking about what happened, about what he lost. Stuck living in the shadows of the past and being reminded that he doesn't have her anymore. This start isn't really for me, I mean all my doctors are in jersey, my therapist. But he swears I'm being transferred to a good one here. But this move is for him so he doesn't have to be reminded of that day. Except he will be, as long as I'm around he'll never get rid of what happened. It'll always haunt him, taking on the form of my prosthetic as some sick joke. 

He can't even look at my bare face. But who can blame him it's monstrous. I guess it's a degrade on me. Adults are cruel, kids are crueler. Thinking about it reminds me of therapy camp. How there was this sweet boy there when I was 12, he told me I was cute and kissed my mask. A true summer romance. Till I took off my mask and he screamed, calling me a monster. People either scream or cringe or avoid looking at it. Like the sight of my face hurts them. I know it hurts my dad and that's why he can't look at me. Even with the mask on he barely looks at me. He thinks I don't notice but I do. It'll be the same as jersey, getting picked on for how I look. It's suppose to make you thick skinned right. All it's done is made me sensitive and reserved.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Sal put his note book down and laid down. What else was he suppose to do. Unpack he guessed but that was work. He didn't feel like his body would comply to that demand. 

Dinner was quite as it always is. Both men sitting in the living room full of boxes to eat their food. Conversation long dead to them as both didn't know how to be around the other. "Ah hey so you liking the house" Henry asked with a smile. "Haven't decorated...would it matter if I did though, you signed the paper work so we're stuck here for a good ten plus years" Sal responded. The man sucked in a breath through his teeth at his sons words. "It's a nice place" the teen tried again. "Have you thought about how your going to set up your room" Henry tried again. "Books on shelves, I don't really have posters or anything anymore" Sal responded, taking a bite of his slice. Trying his best not to get any sauce on the mask. 

"Well in a week we can go buy some decorations" the man sounded much cheerier now. "Like thermal black out drapes for the windows and groceries for the fridge" the mans smile fell at the request. "Ya drapes" that was the end of their conversation. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Dear diary or whatever, it's (yy/mm/dd) It's not like I want to be sad all the time. It's not like I wanna be a constant downer, draining my dad of all his energy like some physic vampire or whatever. But it's hard to be hopeful like him. Sometimes I wonder how he'd be if I wasn't around. Would he be happier with out my gloomy presence. If I got out of the house for awhile would it feel less stuffy to him. Less like he has to run away. He's not running, yet. I guess I started writing to early. There's nothing to talk about regarding my day. Other then I'm laying on my mattress and trying to find motivation to put some clothes away in my drawers.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Sal closed his book and tossed it across the room. Something he does sometimes. He stared at the wall where it laid open and sideways. A meow came from his feet and he rubbed his open face. "I know I'm getting up" he told the cat. He slowly sat up and yawned. He didn't know how long he was sitting there waiting for a burst of energy to hit him. "Sal I'm making coffee, You should get out of bed and come spend time with me" his dad shouted tiredly. Sal groaned but got up anyway to start putting his clothes away. 

He didn't go down so his dad sat in the dining room alone till the pot was done. Henry poured two mugs of coffee. Adding a lot of milk and sugar to his but leaving the second black. There was a knock at his door as he took a sip. Odd they didn't know anyone. Henry set the coffee down and made his way to the door. Their door had a pretty big window on the front so he could see who was standing there. A tall woman and a man almost the same height as her. Siblings or something he wasn't sure but dang they looked alike. Both had big brown eyes, long noses, long brown hair. He smiled at them then opened the door. 

"Hello" he greeted. The two smiled at him, equally friendly. It made him nervous but that was probably from all those corrupt town horror movies his son likes. "Hi I'm Lisa and this is my son Larry, we live in the apartment down the street. We saw the uhaul the other day and thought we'd greet you to the neighbor hood, I made a lasagna" the woman chuckled. "Oh, oh thank you U-um please come in. Don't mind the mess it's, we're still unpacking" Henry chuckled nervously as he stepped back from the door. "We" Lisa asked as she walked in with her son behind her. "Ah ya my son Sally er Sal, upstairs" Lisa chuckled like that was funny. "Teens huh" she said knowingly. 

"Ah ya tell me about it, barricading themselves in their room, ah he's just upstairs if you wanna go say hi" Henry told Lisa's son. He was rather nervous about having people in his home especially since nothing was set up. No couch yet just some shelves and a dining table and chairs. The boy looked at his mom and she nodded her head. Larry nodded his head at the man then went to walk up the stairs. "Uh would you like some coffee, made a fresh pot" Henry offered. "Oh yes I would love some" Lisa answered in a sweet voice. The adults walked to the kitchen as Larry walked up the stairs. 

He stood on the second floor looking around, trying to figure out what room was Sal's. The hall was kinda dark since there was no window on the walls just three doors. He started walking to the only open door but slowed when he heard a voice. Deep and calm, kinda sad though. Like every word was a defeated sigh. "Oh - my twitchy witchy girl I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of ice cream." It was a poem of some kind. Larry walked to the door frame and looked inside the neat room with no boxes inside. One shelf filled with books and games but nothing on top. A tv with a play station on top, not plugged in to anything. A guitar in the corner of the room and a dresser on the other side. 

He saw the boy folding clothes and putting them away while his cat laid on the folded clothes. "I give you lots of kisses, and I give you lots of hugs, but I never give you sandwiches with bahh" the teen yelped when he saw Larry standing in his door way. The sudden noise mad the tall teen smile. It was kinda funny. "Hey I'm Larry Johnson, live like down the street so we came over to say hi, hi" he chuckled. But the other teen didn't chuckle back. He just stared wide eyed at the man in his room. "Ah this is the part where you say hello and tell me your name" Larry whispered. "What" Sal asked bewildered, his voice hitting deeper then he usually liked to talk with. It was clear the depth startled the man in his room, by the slight raise of his eyebrow. 

"Ah right um h-hello I'm Sal uh p-people call me Sally face though" he cleared his throat as he tried to bite down his nerves. "Why" the man asked, not taking his eyes off Sal. The small teen was bewildered at the question. Was he serious. "Why" Sal repeated. He turned to his bed and grabbed his prosthetic from under the clothes. He put it on and clasped the two clips in the back. He turned to look back at Larry, feeling a little safer with the mask on. 

"Something about having two faces I guess" he answered. Larry just nodded. They fell silent, not really knowing what to do. Well Sal didn't know, he was still shaking still. Nervous and he guessed scared. "So neat room" Larry began. "Huh oh ya pretty much done just putting the clothes away then I guess I'm settled" Sal confessed. "What no posters" he asked. "I don't have any" the conversation felt pointless. He's had it before and why was it such a big deal. "I got some old ones if you want" Larry offered. "Thanks but I like my walls being empty" Sal wasn't looking at him at all. Just staring at the ground and looking out at the floor boards. 

"That's cool" the tall teen told. He smiled very friendly like, showing off the gap between his teeth. The smile made Sal blush, he couldn't look at the man directly. "Sal your coffees getting cold" Henry yelled up to his son. "Ah ya" the teen mumbled even though his dad couldn't hear. Larry continued to smile as he walked out of the door way and down the hall. It was the first time since he stepped in that he didn't look at Sal. He fallowed down the stairs to join the adults at the dinning table. 

Lisa and Henry wanted to hang out so the teens were stuck sitting on the opposite side in silence while the adults talked about this and that. Probably about raising teens and the neighbor hood. Stuff Sal wasn't really paying attention to. His focus was more on the boy beside him. Spread out in the chair, all relaxed and calm as he looked at the bare walls. Sal tried to stare at his coffee but his gaze kept moving over to the man beside him. 

He was tall like really tall and kinda muscly. He had long brown hair that was brushed back, his bangs getting lost in the rough locks. He had a soft face, smooth with a beauty mark under his eye and brown bags on his lower eye lids. But his face was still smooth, clean of acne or scars. His jaw moved to crack the joints and Sal noticed just how strong and defined his jaw line was. Not bumpy or uneven in the slightest. There were hairs growing evenly on it, like he just shaved but it was already growing back. He was a rather handsome man.

"Oh really Sal's gonna start there in a couple days right buddy" Henry suddenly said. Or maybe it was important to the conversation and Sal just wasn't paying attention. "What, yes" he stammered, coming back to the present. "Heh were you dissociating, this guy loves to live in his own mind" Henry chuckled like it was something to laugh about. It wasn't. "Oh I bet you have a wonderful imagination then do you write" Lisa asked him. Sal blushed at the attention he was suddenly given, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to stay calm. "Uh ya sometimes" he mumbled, not looking at anyone. 

"I do miss reading, can't seem to find the time anymore" Lisa commented. The adults started another conversation, moving their attention away from the teens again. Sal let out a breath he was holding. Damn his anxiety. "So guess we'll be at the same school then" Larry suddenly said, smiling kinda wonky at Sal. Maybe he was just as nervous. Parents had that affect, just there presence was uneasy. "Ah ya gotta get an education some how" the teen responded rather sarcastically. Larry's smile changed to a more amused one. It made Sal smile a little. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to talk to their guest instead of having a mild panic about being noticed. "A-Ah I like your shirt th-the SF" Sal tried but wasn't looking at the shirt at all. 

"Oh thanks...It stands for Sally face actually" Larry smiled so wide at his joke. It made Sal giggle "oh dang didn't know I had a clothes line, wheres my percentage of the profit" he tried to joke back. He was kinda bad at joking. "The profit is me, I'm the model" He couldn't help laughing at that. It was so weird. Just joking in general was weird but it also came out of no where. "You're laughing" Henry mumbled, smiling at his son. Sal bit his lip as his laughter stopped. He groaned quietly and looked away from the table. 

He didn't talk again after that, just waited for his dad to be done so they could send the Johnson's off with a friendly goodbye. 

________________________________________________________________________________

My day: panic. Why, today I met a boy named Larry Johnson and he scared me. Not like he was intimidating, quiet the opposite. He was very laid back and just content in his surroundings. He saw my face diary. And he didn't scream or cringe. He looked right at me and smiled like there was nothing wrong. He talked to me like you would a normal person and tried to joke around with me. It's been awhile I guess since I've talked to someone other then my dad and a nurse. I didn't know how to hold a conversation. Told him I liked his shirt like a fool but he ran with it. Said it stood for Sally Face and I laughed. Actually laughed, cause it was funny. 

It makes me feel odd, like warm almost. I'm always cold, it's just in my spine at this point. Maybe I'm just not use to kindness, jersey kids are the worst. Will beat the ever living shit out of you just because. Can't count the times I've had to fight my way through people. Jersey kids just love to cause trouble. I don't want to be a jersey kid, I don't wanna bring that fighter, will end you emotionally and physically, kid with me. There's no fight here and I don't wanna start one. 

Maybe the move is good for me, Maybe I won't have to fight as much. Or watch my back in fear of being killed for having a prosthetic. Maybe all I'll have is a bully with harsh words and paper balls to throw my way. I can handle that, if that's all Nockfell has to offer I think I will be ok. Unless I get over sensitive again and have a break down cause some one pulled my pig tail and called me ugly. Sometimes I think I'm bipolar because I'm so all over the place.  
________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
